


漫长一天

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Series: 灯神 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克钱德尔不太懂恋爱。遗憾却也万幸的是，他爱着詹姆斯波特。发生在马克生日这天的英防故事。詹姆斯×马克。





	漫长一天

“马克是个对数字很敏感的人，这天赋也适用于年份和日期。你要是问他生于哪一天，他会明确地告诉你是10月11日——前提是他觉得向你透露也无妨——而你要是问他今天是几号，他也会回答你10月11日；但如果你祝他生日快乐，他却不会有多高兴。这个小家伙不想敞开心扉的时候，就连逢场作戏都懒得作，就像个二元器件，没有多余状态，只有高低电平……”

Harry在日志中写道。

1#

从军之前，10月11日对马克·钱德尔来说只是一年之中的平凡一天。

小时候每年生日他会得到来自父母的一个蛋糕和一顿丰盛的晚餐，而十四岁那年他远赴剑桥郡读大学，从那以后家庭晚宴就变成了电话问候。但说实话，那都没什么特别的。生日无非标榜他又长大一岁，可他学识和经历丰富起来的速度却是爆炸性的，远比年龄增长要快。

然而参军入伍之后，生日竟然成了灾难，成了地狱，成了漫长一天。

军队是个集体，集体首先就是人多。在不考虑闰年的情况下每366人之中必有两人生日相同，这是最简单的概率问题，可实际情况比这还要糟。在SAS就有不少战友跟马克生在同一天，到了彩虹这样一支小规模的队伍，竟然还有几个人的生日挤在10月11日这可怜的日期上，更别提紧接着12日和15日还有好几位，大家总喜欢在这几天集中精力闹个大的。

军队是个集体，集体有时候会裹挟着个人去做出身不由己的选择。哪怕马克不喜社交，队里大多同僚也并不那么喜欢马克，也总会有人在给别人庆祝生日时突然一拍脑门儿：哎？我怎么记得今天那个谁也过生日啊？是谁来着……马克对吧？马克人呢？！

然后马克就会被揪出来过生日，而军人们开party的形式属实有点奔放。今年早些时候，隔壁的詹姆斯·波特才刚被大家弄得浑身是奶油和泥巴，回来之后马克隔着墙都能听见他一边洗澡洗衣服一边哀嚎。亏得马克一年到头都昂着他高傲的头颅，没人会以这样的方式向他表达喜爱之情，但他终究不是个能跟所有人打成一片的人，哪怕被拉去聚个餐，他也无所适从。

而今年的漫长一天也到来了，从睁开眼马克就开始想：忘了我吧，忘了我吧。

2#

早晨还没那么惨烈，因为今天也有常规演习，大家都各忙各的，没人提什么生日的事。而演习结束返回生活区的路上则是危险高发地段，因为大家总喜欢边走边闲聊，头几年马克都是在这时候被想起来的。

所以今年他打算在那之前撤退。

脱逃计划有条不紊地进行着，马克物色到了合适的掩体，只要暂时隐蔽等大家走远一些就可以掉头溜了。可他正要行动时，一条胳膊却从后方悄然缠上了他的肩，随之便是掺杂着一点汗味和枪药味的气息涌进他的鼻腔。

演习过后大家身上都是这个味儿，但马克不用回头看就知道自己身后这是詹姆斯。只有詹姆斯喜欢这样紧紧箍住马克，像在宣誓主权似的。

这有点讽刺。

直到今天他们之间的关系也像一根紧紧绷着的弦，马克不知道它究竟什么时候才能松弛下来，但知道它再这样下去早晚会断掉。可以预见，到了关系失衡的那一天会受伤的有且仅有马克自己。多数时候马克都希望那一天来得晚一些，再晚一些，可偶尔也恨不得詹姆斯给他个痛快。

马克挣开肢体束缚，转过身面对这位脸上永远挂着玩味笑容的年长同僚，沉默地问着：你干什么？

“要逃吗？你跟我。”詹姆斯提出了个堪称精准的建议。他太知道马克这时候在想什么了，因此很清楚自己这时候抛出这块饵，马克这条小鱼一定会上钩。

正如詹姆斯所料，年轻人几乎未经思考就点了头。

于是化学家找了个外出办事的由头向他们的老大告假，并说自己需要人手，点名要小天才陪同。左右今天除了演习以外没什么要紧事，Harry爽快地准了假，詹姆斯就开着军牌吉普车，载着今日寿星之中的一位，一脚油门将赫里福德基地甩在了车屁股后头。

“多像剧本或者小说里写的那种轰轰烈烈的私奔啊，你说是不是？”詹姆斯调笑道。

坐在副驾驶座的马克不置可否，把脸转向窗外看风景。

詹姆斯把车开得像一架正在滑跑的小飞机，公路两旁的树和里程牌飞速地后退，马克试图捕捉住一些景色，可双眼始终无法在那些转瞬即逝的物体上聚焦。

一路上詹姆斯喋喋不休地说着一些无意义的话题，那里面没什么马克感兴趣的，于是马克就当驾驶座上坐着个调错了频道的车载电台——关不掉还可以当背景音给忽略。于是马克一直沉默着，直到詹姆斯突然问：

“有什么生日愿望吗？”

“还是那一个。”

詹姆斯点头。

然后这个话题就没了后续，詹姆斯不再说话了。

——那是从前有天他们肌肤相亲之后马克许下的愿望：他想他们相爱。遗憾的是，詹姆斯至今未能扮演一位合格的灯神。

3#

事实证明詹姆斯说外出办事纯属胡扯。

他把车开进了城，找个地方随便一停，然后带着马克在街上东瞅瞅西看看，见着什么店铺不管三七二十一就往里进，并且勒令马克全程不许离开他半步。

“我们这是干什么？”

“约会啊！”

约他个大头鬼的会。年轻人郁闷得要死。

他本以为詹姆斯叫他出来是想带他逃离无聊的生日社交仪式，可现在看来，詹姆斯只是想把他圈在眼皮底下，耗着他，折磨他。

商店有什么好逛的呢？

留在基地马克至少还能去找Vigil练几句韩语（当然具体能讲几句要看韩国人今天心情如何，马克沉默更像是一种主动选择，而化哲敬好似生来沉默），还能去跟Glaz聊些装备拆解上的细枝末节（信息天才与狙击手共享着某种化具象为抽象的能力，这让他们很聊得来），总好过在詹姆斯身边遭罪吧？

或者说，能待在詹姆斯身边本应是件快乐的事不是吗？可这种快乐渐渐被局限在了卧室里，下了床的詹姆斯总能想出各种办法将他们相处的时光变得漫长难熬。

“我快受够了。”

在商店两排货架之间马克与詹姆斯擦肩，年轻人把这话轻轻地送进男人的耳朵。他是在今天开的口，但意指的可不止今天。

“我知道，我知道啦！”男人嬉皮笑脸地回应道。至于他究竟知道了什么，只有上帝知道。

4#

从晌午逛到下午，詹姆斯扫遍了几条长街，几乎见什么买什么。马克不禁猜想这人是不是近期准备回伦敦看女儿，可有些东西简直莫名其妙——比如造型诡异的金属摆件，比如奇丑无比的多肉植物。小波特的喜好还真独树一帜，马克腹诽。

詹姆斯只管买，战利品通通大包小裹地挂在马克身上，可怜年轻人整个人看上去就像一只滑稽的酒店行李推车。逛累了要歇脚，要吃饭，詹姆斯也像个甩手掌柜一样架子大得很，把选餐馆和点菜这些琐事通通推给马克。马克本就兴趣缺缺，拎东西拎得恼火，点餐点得心烦，吃饭也味同嚼蜡。

日薄西山时詹姆斯才终于大发慈悲地宣布返程，然而车开到基地附近他把方向盘一转，又往另一个方向去了。

在布雷肯山区的某座山脚下他们的车被拦住，因为前方区域被SAS圈作训练用地，闲人免进。他们配合卫兵查验证件之后才被放行，但车子只能扔在原地不能开上去。于是他们徒步上山。

在最后一抹日光消逝之前他们爬上了山顶，倚靠在那块频繁出现在马克噩梦中的嶙峋巨石之上。

马克那届SAS新人选训的越野线路就在这片山里，每个人在成为正式队员之前都曾在这里流下汗甚至是血、都曾备受疲惫和饥饿折磨。这块山顶石就是茫茫山林里唯一称得上是地标和目标的东西，沉默地注视他们的苦痛。马克是挺过来了，成了杰出的战士，可那不代表他再见到这块石头时回想起那段人不如狗的时光就会好受。

詹姆斯还真是懂自己，知道怎么样折磨自己才更高效。马克想。

见年轻人脸色铁青，詹姆斯发问：“怎么一直板着脸啊？我陪你过生日你不开心吗？没记错的话你不是喜欢我吗？”

马克闻言皱起了眉头。事到如今“喜欢”这字眼就跟魔咒一样，他都快听不得了。

“我是喜欢你，可你不该利用这一点来折磨我。” 

“天啊！我怎么你了？”

詹姆斯听后立刻嚷起来，仿佛受了天大的委屈，可马克却有更多说不清道不明的委屈——从那个晚上开始，一路积攒到今天。马克试着开口，但这对他而言很难。他从不习惯诉苦，更何况是对着他深爱却又让他深受折磨的人。

然而詹姆斯却是个雄辩家，不论马克说什么，他都有合理说辞。

马克说到逛商店的事，詹姆斯就说：“我都想好了，你瞧上什么东西我都会买下来送给你——哦，你要是说赫里福德这个郡不错我可就没办法了。但你一直黑着张脸，好像我欠你钱似的。至于拎包，总得有个人拎包不是吗？你不想拎的话可以说一声，我拎啊。”

马克说到吃饭的事，詹姆斯就说：“别提了，我想请你吃点东西简直比登天还难，特意让你来选餐厅和点餐，结果你一心以为我要下毒害你是不是？”

“……”

说到兴头上的詹姆斯还变本加厉起来：“再这样下去是不是总有一天你会说，我把你按在底下干而没让你骑上来自己动，也是在强迫你做你不喜欢的事情，在蚕食你至高无上的自由意志啊？”

“……”

“追求和被追求的关系不是你想的那样，马克，我不会刻意给你制造一些苦难、考验你一番之后突然决定答应你或者拒绝你什么的，永远不会。我是在以我的方式尝试和你相处。你想要的不止我两腿中间那玩意儿，对吧？那我们总得相互了解和磨合。你不能总默认我把‘你喜欢我’这件事当成你的什么把柄，用来勒索你，折磨你，我他妈的早就不是个中小学生了，也不是个会故意在你生日这天把你当猴耍的坏人。”

马克沉默。他的想法被詹姆斯所讲的另一个版本的故事——或者歪理，或者狡辩，抑或是真情流露——给撕扯得失去了原本的形状，变得支离破碎。

沉寂了相当长一会儿，马克才终于开口：“之前那些或许是我想多了，可这座山……我不明白你为什么非要来这里。不知者无罪我懂，但我哪怕只是想起这个地方，都浑身难受。除非必要，我不想看见这块石头。”

“我可不是什么不知者，每届选训科目都是换汤不换药，相信我，我在这儿遭过的罪只会比你更多。但都过去了，不是吗？”

詹姆斯说着走近马克身边，轻拍年轻人的肩。他的掌心暖烘烘的，热量穿过薄外套和体恤衫的布料源源不断地传递给马克。

“我给你准备了生日礼物，在这破石头旁边拿出来正合适。你知道吗？糟糕的回忆是能被另一段回忆给覆盖的。”

詹姆斯就着拍肩的姿势，手腕一翻就掐住了马克的下巴，身体紧跟着凑近，在年轻人干燥的唇上潦草地印下一个吻，一如每次他们做过之后以这样一个吻作为结束。然后男人低头翻自己的口袋，从中摸出了某件圆柱形、黑黄相间、马克熟得不能再熟的东西。

是那个官方代号“复合式Z8手雷”坊间俗称毒辣宝贝的罐子。

大事不妙。

马克心里咯噔一下，头脑也跟着清醒了——詹姆斯·波特式煽情已经结束了，捉弄人环节又要开始了。于是马克也开始翻包，摸出自己的防毒面具戴好。

詹姆斯倒不见得真敢在无安全措施的区域放毒气，但在罐子里装上异味气体或者颜料来整人的前科却是有的。鬼知道此人所谓“覆盖一段糟糕回忆”的方法是不是制造一段更糟的回忆呢？

马克这一出有备无患的戏码让詹姆斯颇为不满，他讥讽道：“你出门还带着面具啊？”

“你还不是出门带毒气弹？”

——他们俩实属半斤八两，还有那么点儿默契。

詹姆斯苦口婆心地劝马克把面具摘下去，说了好些“不摘的话肯定会后悔”这样的话，但马克死活不上他的当。

“随你吧。”詹姆斯无奈露出一抹略显疲态的笑，然后退开两步，站在山崖边按下了毒气弹的手动引爆开关。

5#

马克立刻后悔了。

那不是什么整人的小玩意儿，而是一支烟花。

詹姆斯此时此刻就像那些奇幻小说里的魔法师一样，五彩斑斓的光点接连从他掌心涌出来，将他整个人、将周围晦暗的天色照亮。而在防毒面具的视窗后面看，这一切都好像被隔得很远。

马克从意识到这不是玩笑的那一刻起，就开始手忙脚乱地解面具的扣子，但诚如詹姆斯所说：后悔也来不及。

男人的魔法转瞬即逝，年轻人只捕捉到了一个寂寥的尾巴：那些火光在半空中拼出了“HBD”这几个字母，却转眼就在山顶呼啸的风里丢失了形状，最终飘散在缓慢降临的夜幕之下。马克追着看去，在那些光点消逝之前将这片山林和稍远处的半座赫里福德基地尽收眼底。

马克从未在山顶石边这样俯瞰过他们的基地。

他于他一生之中最好的时候来到这里，带着他的学识、热忱甚至是高傲。不能说他不爱这个地方，但他从前属实对基地没什么特殊的感想。基地对他而言是实验室，是训练场地，是休息室，是食堂，甚至是要躲着活人走的无聊社交场合。他却没有想过，傍晚灯亮起来的时候这座基地从一个他痛恨的位置望去是很美的。

“生日快乐。”

风里响起詹姆斯低哑的嗓音——听上去不再可憎，而是轻快又暖和，让马克有种自己整个人都被包裹着漂浮起来的美丽错觉。于是马克更加后悔了，为自己一厢情愿地筑起心理防线而后悔，为没能更早倾听詹姆斯的心声而后悔。他早该多信任詹姆斯一些，毕竟这个男人似乎真的很值得。

“……还有第二个吗？”指烟花。年轻人不抱什么期待地发问，也得到了一个意料之中的回答。

“没了。”

也对，这东西怎么可能量产呢？化学家总喜欢一边工作一边玩，但那不代表他有那么多闲工夫用来研制烟花爆竹。马克不禁心想，詹姆斯是熬了几夜才做出这么个小玩意儿的呢？

要留住一段无从复制的经历，最好的方式莫过于收藏其物质层面上的躯壳——马克这样想着，向男人要来了烟花放剩的那个被熏黑的容器，小心地收进包里留作纪念。

“谢谢你，詹姆斯。” 

可谁成想呢，见马克动容詹姆斯却笑弯了腰：“不客气不客气！要说谢的话我还得感谢你参与评测。之前我还担心效果会不好，结果实际放出来比我预想之中好看得多。我女儿生日快到了，我回去改进一下，好做个更漂亮的带回家放给她看。”

马克听后肺都要气炸了：这人不是刚刚还声泪俱下地控诉马克默认他是个耍人玩的混蛋吗？转眼又把人当实验体来用？马克痛恨自己不长记性，就这么简单又无聊的陷阱也踩了一次又一次。

气上心头，马克就嘲讽起来：“你女儿怎么说也是十多岁孩子了，怎么可能吃这一套？”但他又小心地掌握着尺度，他太清楚詹姆斯听不得女儿被人拿来开玩笑。

结果詹姆斯也不恼，反倒就跟早有准备一样，张嘴就顶了回去：“这就用不着你操心了，二十多岁孩子都吃这一套呢，十几岁我觉得没问题。”

马克气结。

看够了年轻人别扭的样子，詹姆斯才开口终结了这个玩笑：“我逗你玩的，真没第二个了。给我女儿的礼物我早准备好了，就等回去送了……唉，我快有两个月没回家了，你都不知道我有多想她。其实你们两个挺像的，我有时候看见你甚至会想起她……”

“你想女儿想到连男女都不分了？”马克不合时宜地打断了詹姆斯的慈父演讲。

詹姆斯白了马克一眼，继续说下去：“下个月我要回伦敦陪女儿过生日了。”

“嗯。”马克敷衍地出了一声表示自己还在听。

除非有紧急任务，否则Harry是不会妨碍队员正常休假的，更何况伦敦还离赫里福德那么近，詹姆斯请个假回家还不跟玩儿似的？这事有必要单独拎出来说吗？

但詹姆斯紧接着问：“你会跟我一起回去，对吧？”

他朝马克伸出手。

进度可能一下子有点跳跃，可那又怎么样呢？詹姆斯心想。

马克显然有点懵。他愣了一会儿才迎上去，张了张嘴想说什么，却被詹姆斯一把拉进怀里吻住。他想说那些话最终都变成了唇瓣碾转间漏出的一点喘息。

灯神波特最终成功地满足了旅人唯一的愿望，过程是波折了点，但好歹两厢情愿。

早在真正互通心意这一天之前，他们的身体就已经像两块互相吸引的磁石一样了，眼下哪怕是在野外，他们也在唇舌交缠片刻后就一如往常，变得激动起来。

在事情变得难以收场之前，他们艰难地拉开了一点距离。

“回去吧，晚上凉。”詹姆斯干咳了一声，理了理凌乱的衣物，又伸手帮马克也把外套捂严了一些。

年轻人点头之后，他们就并肩向着山下去了。

“你说大家会不会还没闹完？”马克问。

“不可能。我太懂那帮猴急家伙了，能办午宴就绝不会拖到晚宴的，这会儿他们肯定早就闹累了回去该干嘛干嘛了。”詹姆斯说。 

6#

吉普车缓缓驶进基地大门，却在餐厅门口的车位上停住。

“我饿了，陪我吃点东西？”詹姆斯问。

“好。”

马克随詹姆斯走进餐厅，却见到一幅让他气血上涌的盛大场面——他的队友们一个不落全都聚在大厅里，围坐在一张由小方桌拼起的大桌子边，而桌上酒菜和蛋糕分明还几乎未动。

马克脑中嗡嗡作响，只听身边詹姆斯贱兮兮地叫喊：“看啊，我把马克这跑路的臭小子给逮回来啦！大伙儿久等了，可以开始啦！”

随后是欢笑声和口哨声不绝于耳。

……合着整个下午的出逃计划都是詹姆斯的连环圈套，是生日晚宴这台大戏的种种铺垫。男人不过是在其中一环里加上了意外惊喜。

年轻人又气又笑，恨不得回身照着詹姆斯的屁股来一脚。但跟拳击手打架并不是什么明智选择，他可尝过詹姆斯的拳头是什么滋味，一点都不香。他最终不动声色地踩了一脚詹姆斯的鞋面，然后走向餐桌边仅剩的两个空位之中的一个。

他现在心情实在是有点好，哪怕又被混蛋男人给耍了也好得不能再好，他的队友们也是前所未有地可爱，个个都比詹姆斯要可爱。他忽然觉得大家这样聚起来喝两杯真不错。

7#

小天才念书搞科研是厉害，身手也算好，枪也挺准，但论起酒量却还是差点火候。席间觥筹交错，到散场时马克醉得几乎不省人事，以至于被詹姆斯顺势拐回房间也没半点反抗。

男人锁好门，把人剥干净了往床上一扔，随后压上去，轻轻拍打年轻人的面颊。

“醒醒，醉鬼！今天可还没结束呢。”

还有一件事：马克辛辛苦苦从街上拎回来的那些莫名其妙的丑东西，转天就离奇地出现在了他的桌面上。

8#

“……性格使然，马克与许多队员之间的关系都不那么好，他或许不会跟大家挨个去打架，打遍全队，但最终成为冷暴力源头的可能性很高。这让我十分担忧，因为对这支直面战争与流血的队伍来说，队员不合说是致命风险也不为过。

“之前马克跟詹姆斯打起来那次——竟然是拳脚相向而不是冷战——我一度认为那会是世界末日到来前的一次火山喷发，但近来我却发现，我好像错了。马克奇迹般地跟所有人都渐渐相处融洽起来，尤其是跟詹姆斯本人。

“我实在是好奇他们之间究竟发生了什么，可我的理智告诉我，恐怕还是不知道的好。”

Harry关闭了文档。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 祝马克生日快乐🎂🎊🎁🎈


End file.
